This invention relates to harvesting machines and more particularly to cabs used in self-propelled harvesting machines.
In self-propelled harvesting machines, the operator's platform is generally enclosed so as to provide a more comfortable environment in which the operator can work. Throughout the years it has been found that the greater amount of visibility the operator has while in the cab the easier it will be for him to operate the harvester. To obtain the greatest amount of visibility without sacrificing the structural integrity of the cab, manufacturers have placed rigid metal supports wherever portions of glass abut each other so as to maintain the abutting surfaces in contact with each other as well as providing suitable structural strength. These supports obstruct the view of an operator when he peripherally views the front of the header. The obstructions encountered are particularly pronounced with cabs centrally mounted on the frame. These centered platform cabs are placed directly above the header and project forwardly so that the line of vision to the header is sharply downward and to the sides.
When operating a harvester the entire width and the overall operation of the header should be easily viewed by the operator in either a standing or a seated position. It is extremely important for an operator to observe the crops as they are being cut and fed into the header so that the mechanism is not clogged, or that the operator has not deviated from his desired course, either of which would decrease the efficiency of the harvesting machine.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a cab for use with harvesting machines which will eliminate any obstructions the operator may encounter when viewing the header.